


Tradiciones celtas

by begok



Series: Muérdago [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sherlock le empuja contra la pared en cuanto cierran la puerta del 221B de Baker St., y a John se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando ve las pupilas algo dilatadas de su compañero mientras se acerca lentamente a él. Nota el calor de su palma contra el pecho a través de la ropa y gime de anticipación cuando los labios del investigador se acercan tanto a los suyos que se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Mrs. Hudson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mrs. Hudson
Series: Muérdago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Tradiciones celtas

**Author's Note:**

> Post series, más o menos 5 años después de la S4.

Sherlock le empuja contra la pared en cuanto cierran la puerta del 221B de Baker St., y a John se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando ve las pupilas algo dilatadas de su compañero mientras se acerca lentamente a él. Nota el calor de su palma contra el pecho a través de la ropa y gime de anticipación cuando los labios del investigador se acercan tanto a los suyos que se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos.

Pero antes de que Sherlock pueda besarle, el sonido de la risa de Rosie en la primera planta les hace separarse, sonriendo como dos padres tontos y orgullosos.

\- ¿Qué estará tramando? –pregunta, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Nada bueno –Sherlock mira hacia el apartamento de la señora Hudson–. Y seguro que ella le está ayudando.

Entrelaza los dedos con los de Sherlock cuando su compañero le tiende la mano y sube las escaleras tras él, intentando seguir su ritmo. Cuando llegan a su apartamento la puerta está entreabierta y escuchan más claramente la risa divertida de su hija.

Entran en el apartamento y se encuentran a la señora Hudson y a Rosie sentados en sus sillones, mirando la puerta fijamente sin dejar de sonreír, como si supieran algo que ellos desconocen.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Rosie? –no puede evitar que se note la diversión en su voz.

Asiste a cómo Sherlock observa la estancia con detenimiento, centrándose en los rostros de su casera y su hija y frunce el ceño cuando descubre que lo que causa tanta diversión a las dos mujeres es un pequeño ramillete de acebo colgado sobre la puerta.

John pone los ojos en blanco, imaginando lo que pretende su hija, pero Sherlock, tan inteligente y perceptivo para muchas cosas, no entiendo el significado de ese detalle y no ve el sentido a las sonrisas traviesas de Rosie.

\- Tenéis que besaros –dice la niña, señalando el muérdago que cuelga sobre el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué? –a veces Sherlock puede ser tan racional…

\- Es la tradición.

\- ¿Desde cuándo seguimos tradiciones celtas?

\- Cállate y bésame, Sherlock –le interrumpe, antes de que empiece con uno de sus discursos y les llame tontos, todo en uno.

Y Sherlock se gira para mirarle, sonríe y se inclina para besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua, apresándole contra la pared con el peso de su cuerpo. Se estremece cuando su compañero pone las manos a ambos lados de su cuello y acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares. Rodea la cintura del investigador con los brazos y le atrae aún más hacia sí, haciendo que sus caderas se rocen suavemente, arrancándole un gemido que Sherlock lame sin dejar de besarle.

\- La lengua no es necesaria –el comentario de Rosie le hace sonreír contra la boca de Sherlock.

Su compañero se separa de sus labios, apoyando la frente en la suya antes de girarse a mirar a su hija, dedicándole una de sus más cálidas y honestas sonrisas.

\- La tradición no dice nada de no usar la lengua.

\- Puag, qué asco.

Se ríe, apoyando la frente en la mandíbula de Sherlock, que acaricia su nuca distraídamente mientras sigue sonriéndole a Rosie. Escucha la risa ahogada de la señora Hudson y no necesita mirarla para saber que está disfrutando con la situación. Al fin y al cabo fue la primera que pensó que había algo entre ellos.

\- ¿Piensas dejar eso ahí todas las fiestas?

\- Claro, papá. Así tendrás que besar a papi cada vez que entréis en casa.

Sherlock se aparta de John con esa sonrisa traviesa que tan poco deja ver y que a él tanto le gusta. Pero no deja de acariciarle la nuca, manteniendo el contacto como suele hacer cuando se siente cómodo.

\- No necesito un muérdago para besar a tu padre, Rosie –Sherlock se inclina hasta estar a la altura de la niña–. Y con lengua.

\- ¡Sherlock! –protesta porque no puede creerse que su compañero esté siendo tan infantil.

\- Eres incorregible, Sherlock Holmes –la señora Hudson finge estar enfadada, pero no oculta su sonrisa.

Ve cómo la señora Hudson se levanta y coge la mano de Rosie y sabe que la cena será sólo una excusa para dejarles solos un poco más.

\- ¿Me ayudas a hacer la cena, señorita?

\- Y no quites el muérdago, papá.

Rosie apunta a Sherlock con el dedo, intentando parecer amenazadora, lo que hace que el investigador ría mientras coge su pequeño dedito entre los suyos después de rozar su naricilla con el índice.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –pregunta con la diversión vibrándole en la voz.

\- Es una advertencia –la niña levanta la cabeza con un gesto de dignidad impropio de alguien de su edad y sale del apartamento junto a la señora Hudson.

En cuanto las mujeres desaparecen por la escalera, Sherlock vuelve a ponerse en pie y pone la mano en su pecho para empujarle de nuevo contra la pared. Sonríe y contiene la respiración esperando el beso que llega con más lengua y saliva que el anterior y con un movimiento de cadera que le hace gemir, imaginando lo que podría pasar si no tuvieran a una niña de 5 años en el piso de abajo.

\- Esta noche no te vas a librar, John.

\- Eso díselo a Rosie –responde, arqueando una ceja, recordando que su hija se ha despertado las últimas noches, nerviosa por las fiestas y los regalos.

\- ¿Cuánto pesa?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Para saber la dosis…

\- Ni se te ocurra, Sherlock. No vas a drogar a Rosie para que duerma toda la noche.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Pone su mano en el pecho de Sherlock y le empuja para apartarle y poder entrar de una vez en el apartamento.

\- Porque no. Ni aunque se despertara todas las noches, que no es el caso precisamente.

Sherlock le mira durante unos segundos, inclinando la cabeza mientras evalúa todas las opciones. Cuando llega a la conclusión de que usar drogas con Rosie supondría ausencia de sexo y una bronca descomunal asiente y se acerca a John.

\- Pues tendrás que ser más silencioso.

\- ¿Yo? –pregunta indignado–. Es cosa de dos, Sherlock. Además, Rosie no se despierta por eso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? –pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo por lo simple que es a veces Sherlock.

\- Está nerviosa por la llegada de Santa.

\- Es demasiado obvio que Santa no existe y es un invento…

\- Ni se te ocurra, Sherlock. Hablo muy en serio. Sé que para ti todo esto es absurdo, no lo comprendes y no te gusta, pero deja que Rosie sea niña y que disfrute de la magia. La vida ya es demasiado dura para que su infancia no sea tan normal como pueda ser teniéndonos a nosotros como padres.

El recuerdo de Mary le pone un nudo en la garganta. Pensar que su hija va a crecer sin su madre le encoge el corazón. Por mucho que Sherlock y él se esfuercen por tapar esa ausencia, sabe que habrá momentos en su vida en la que le hará falta.

\- Sólo deja que disfrute.

Sherlock asiente y se acerca para darle un rápido beso en los labios para sellar el trato. Acaricia los rizos de su compañero, que cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en su palma.

El ruido de la risa de Rosie subiendo las escaleras rompe el momento y les hace sonreír mirándose a los ojos, agradecidos por tenerse para cuidar de la pequeña que les alegra cada día.


End file.
